deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadliest Fiction Wiki:Battle Policy
General A battle must be written in blog format. This allows users the chance to criticise/offer their opinions about the warrior. Battles written on a page will be deleted after a span of 1-2 days at the discretion of the administrator to give the user a chance to move the information. Do not have unfair match-ups. If the general audience or administrators agree that the battle is unfair, it will be deleted, ie. Assyrian vs. SWAT. Additionally, there are certain matches that are strictly prohibited here. These include, but are not limited to, battles that have happened before within a warrior's canon. Multi-man battles are judged this way based on each warrior against each opponent. For help creating battles or blogs see Creating a Battle. Warriors Any characters posted by the user in a battle will be considered a warrior out of our good faith policy. However, if a user discovers that a character is not truly a warrior, ex. Spongebob Squarepants, then all articles relating to that character will be edited to reflect this, and all battles with that character will be closed. How to Tell To tell whether or not your character is a warrior, see the definitions below; a character has to match at least one of the following criteria: 1) Fights for a living 2) Fights on a daily basis 3) Has being a fighter a core part of their character* 4) Leads other fighters in battle 5) Has superhuman powers allowing them to fight, and has used those abilities for that purpose 6) Commands a warrior/weapon like unit to fight 7) Is a representation of a user on this wiki *Killing people can be considered "being a fighter," but only if the killer is fictional (i.e., someone like Dexter Morgan is a warrior, but Jack the Ripper isn't). However a murderer who has only killed one person does not count as a warrior. Prohibited characters include: * Cartoon characters that have not truly engaged in combat * Child soldiers (as in real-life child soldiers just to be clear) * Fictional serial killers that exclusively target children and don't qualify for the warrior definition in any other way * Stage Performers and their Personas such as Magicians or WWE wrestlers unless the actor has demonstrated combat ability outside of the performance * Any character that does not meet the definition * World leaders that don't fall under the warrior criteria and don't hold any military positions that aren't directly tied to their status as leader of the nation Images Try to limit images on your battles to pictures of their respective weapons and of the character themselves. This is to reduce image trafficking and slow loading time. Tips Tips on how to attract a large audience/attention * Keep your battle simple * Have warriors people have heard about * Try to avoid using criminals/persons who have caused national tragedies. Ex. Lee Harvey Oswald * A healthy amount of advertising on Discord is allowed. Don't go overboard to the point of spamming though. Voting For the Author Users must have voting periods of a minimum of three days before closing their battles. Disregarding the valid votes of the audience toward a particular warrior is not allowed. If any of the policies are violated in a battle, the author of the battle will be issued a warning. After three warnings, the author is expected to follow the rules. However, if the author continues to disregard the votes and/or any of the other policies, then they will be blocked for a length of time to be determined by the admin taking action. For battles that have ended in a tie, the author can: a.) Choose which warrior will be the victor b.) Extend the voting period c.) End the battle in a tie, so that both warriors are victors If, however, there is a tie in the form of zero votes, the author may not choose the victor and must either keep the battle open or end it in a tie. As the author, you are allowed to give yourself a vote if you like. However, if the battle ends in a tie along with your vote, or if you are the only voter on your battle, you must end the battle in a tie, as choosing your preferred warrior under these circumstances would essentially be giving yourself two votes. The one and only exception to this is in an elimination tournament, where there MUST be one victor, so the author is allowed to determine the outcome if there is a tie. For the Voter/Audience If you are going to vote, please use the voting method the author provides and states you should use. When voting, please try to provide a good and strong reason why that warrior should win. User Battles User battles are fictional battles between two or more users, ie. Cfp3157 vs WanderingSkull. If you are planning to write a user battle, please consult the user(s) you will be facing in your battle. They must provide the weapons, training, or any forms of debate they will be using. Failing to list the appropriate weapons/provided items will result in a deletion of that battle. In order to prevent the wiki from being flooded by a torrent of user characters, individual user warriors do not qualify for pages. User Tournaments In order to run a User Tournament, the user proposing to run the tournament must post a proposal in the Challenge Arena board. Afterwards, the user has one month to get approval from a majority of the admins/bureaus. If and only if this is achieved, the user may then post sign-ups and start the tourney. Only two tournies may run at any one time. Note that additional policies will be added as needed here, due to the unpredictable nature of User Tourneys. Rematches Rematches must be done with the original author's approval. If the author disapproves, the user requesting the rematch can gain the publicly written support of at least three other users, at least one of which is a staff member, who support the cause of the rematch, which will override the disapproval of the author. If the original author has had his disapproval overridden, but still feels that a rematch should not be done, he is allowed to gain the publicly written support of other users against the rematch. The side with the highest number of supporters wins, with ties going to the original author. In the case of inactive or retired authors, the three supporters rule still applies, and an admin approval is needed as well. If at any point, even after a rematch is done, sockpuppets are found to have been used as supporters, the side using them automatically has their position revoked. If the rematch was already done and found to have been invalid, then the original outcome will be posted in the battle status and the section will have a notification that the rematch was considered void due to sockpuppetting for votes. In the case of rematching a battle that was a collab between two or more users, all users involved in the collab must give their permission in order for the battle to be rematched. If one of the original collaborators wants to rematch the battle they must get the support of all the other users involved in the collab before they are allowed to rematch. If collab partner/s disagree or are inactive then a rematch request must be made, following the same rules lined out above. In case of a tie in such a scenario, the rematch will not have passed. Deadliest Warrior Rematches Battles done on the television show Deadliest Warrior are allowed but users must go through the above rematch rules in order to do so. Rematch requests are posted on the Deadliest Warrior Rematch Hub. Nerfing and Buffing Wizards, super heroes, god warriors, force users, and other warriors with natural abilities cannot be limited to a certain set of powers. All powers canonically used by that warrior are to be accounted for in all of his/her battles. Linking to other sites that provide a full list of the warrior's abilities is allowed. Furthermore, using said warriors from a time period in which they do not have certain powers is not nerfing, so long as all their other equipment and powers is from that point in time. In addition, it is also a violation of policy to buff, or increase, a warrior’s powers or abilities to points above where they are in canon. This includes, but is not limited to: giving them weapons they never used, powers they did not have access to, or applying game mechanics (i.e, increased durability that is not a canon power) as abilities. Unfair Battle Rebuttal The process for declaring a battle as unfair is as follows: #One person hereafter "the protester" brings up the idea of the battle being unfair and must provide a valid reason why said battle is unfair #The protester must then get three other users, at least one of which is a staff member, who must clearly state support and agreement to the protesters' terms and want the battle to be deleted. However if the original user agrees the battle is unfair and supports then that is all that is required for the match to be declared unfair. #The protester cannot use old comments to support the deletion of the blog. If the claim goes without any support within one week then it is invalid. #If a user who thinks the battle is fair provides a reason why, and also gets the support of more users then the protester, at least one of which is an admin, to support them, then the fairness challenge is not successful. #The side with the highest number of supporters wins, with ties going to the original author. #Battles may not be closed while there is a fairness challenge Please note that "unfair" means that the battle swings far in favour of one warrior as represented in the battle itself, not the votes. It is not exclusive to one warrior overpowering another enough that there is zero chance of them winning. Battles that are "one-sided" are unfair. In battles which combine multiple warriors from different media into one team or in a free-for-all battle, called multi-man battles hereafter, the battle may be declared unfair via the Unfair Battle Rebuttal for any match-up between any two combatants in said multi-man battle being unfair. Even if there are other combatants that the weakest warrior might possibly be able to hold his own against, the inevitability of that warrior's loss against other members of the team make it as unfair as a normal fight. Reservations Users are allowed to reserve match-ups between warriors thereby preventing other users from doing that battle without gaining permission from the user who currently has the battle reserved. In order for a battle to be reserved, it must be claimed somewhere on the site. A sandbox, userpage, or on a warrior page is acceptable, on a separate site is not. Reservations only last for 18 months. Past that, the battle is re-opened for use by anyone. Three months of inactivity forfeits all reservations. No more than 20 reserved battles are allowed for one user at any one time. Category:Policy |}